Randy Cunningham 11th Grade Ninja
by PheonixCharger
Summary: Randy is entering his third year as the ninja. He also started to gain control of his powers without the suit, and his strength has increased due to constant training. What will happen in his junior year?
1. Wounds on a Friday

Randy Cunningham walked down the hall of Norrisville high. He rubbed his arm as the gauze covering it scratched it. One of Viceroy's stupid robots had gotten him in the arm when he turned away. Howard had been the one who patched him up, anyone else would've asked questions. This was the reason that Howard wasn't in school, he found the sight of Randy with a gash in his arm sickening and wasn't able to come to school because he was sick. Since it was the first day of school it was baking outside, so Randy couldn't wear his hoodie. So that meant that the bandages were in plain sight for everyone to see. He could just see Bash coming up and hitting him there for extra pain. "Hey Randy!" someone yelled behind him. He turned and saw two people he didn't expect to see. Theresa, his long time crush, and Debby, Howard's girlfriend. How that idiot managed to get one is beyond Randy. "Hey guys." Randy said smiling, he leaned against the wall as the two began to ask him questions.

"So Randy, how was your summer?" Theresa asked him, he smiled at her.

"It was pretty good. Nothing eventful really happened.

Debby smirked at him, "Then what's with the bandages? Are you doing it for attention?"

Randy knew she was half joking, so he chuckled and said, "Nah, I just fell in the woods and got cut." Debby shook her head at him muttering something about being clumsy before realising that the two of them had to get to class. Randy waved as the two of them left, as he did so he saw cartoon hearts come from Theresa with a green circle going around her. "Shut it nomicon." He grumbled going to his first class. He had Mrs. Driscoll for science again and was not excited about seeing her flirt with her husband's skeleton. It was just creepy and Randy wanted a relatively peaceful day, no monster attacks, no robots and certainly no creepy skeleton flirting.

Randy sighed and made his way to her class. When he entered, he saw his and Howard's spot from the two years before were still empty so he sat down and waited for the boring day to begin.

The final bell rang signaling that school was finally over. Randy stretched and cracked his back. Surprisingly, not all of his classes were boring, so he didn't end up falling asleep in all of them. He made his way to his locker, checking the paper for the fifth time for his locker combo. He finally made it and opened the thing. He had placed what he didn't need and was about to close his bag when he felt someone push him. He stumbled away from his locker to see a smirking Bash Johnson, the school's main bully. "Well, what have we here? A shoob that's hurt and I didn't do it. I think you need to be punished." He then proceeded to punch Randy in his hurt arm. Him and his cronies then laughed and walked off to go pick on one of the new freshman. Randy yelped as he moved his arm. He could feel it reopening slightly as he did. He grabbed his bag with his other arm and slung it on his shoulder. He sulked off grimacing as his arm throbbed. Randy walked outside and he saw Julian and Theresa talking outside of school. As he walked past them Julian waved him over. "Randal, will you be joining monster klub this year?"

"Is anyone not going to join this year?" Randy asks him. Julian looks thoughtful for a minute and then answers.

"I believe everyone is joining us."

"Sure, I guess I will. I'll ask Howard when I see him." Randy then begins to walk off, he looks from side to side as he's walking. Just waiting for something to attack.


	2. So it Begins

Randy groaned as his alarm clock beeped. It was finally Saturday and he was going to rest the entire weekend, maybe even go to Greg's Game Hole with Howard. Randy hit the snooze on his alarm clock and got up, his arm slowly starting to throb. He grabbed the gauze and wrapped it like the doctor showed him, his mom had rushed him straight to the hospital after she found out what happened. He sighed and got up, grabbing one of his muscle shirts, he grabs his jacket and begins to put it on. He stops and looks at his arm, he takes off the jacket and brings out the Nomicon. "Hey Nomicon, I've been meaning to ask..." He begins to ask, the pages of the book turn violently and his mind is sucked inside. His eyes glaze over, instead of falling, his back straightens and his legs cross. Inside the book Randy falls and lands on his feet in the middle of a clearing. All around him are Kiku flowers, all flat and standing. "Umm... The art of healing, can it heal living things?" Randy asks meekly, his voice quiet. A green check mark appears in front of him with a clapping sounds. Then words appear, "Always remember, The pain of an Instant is not the same as the pain of a lifetime. The pain of a lifetime will make you somber. Yet the pain of an instant give you more to the knowledge gathered in time." Randy read aloud, "Please don't tell me-" In an instant, randy was back on his bed, he opened his eyes and looked down at the book in his lap. "Since when..." The book gave a small flash of red and vibrated almost comfortingly. Rand smiled and slowly took off the gauze. He moved his hand to the long cut on his arm, concentrating, steam arose from his arm and Randy let out a loud yelp. Finally he lifted his hand and the cut was just a scar, it was healed. He grabbed his jacket and went downstairs were he heard his mom. "Hey mom." He said sitting down.

"Hi sweetie," She saw his arm, "Your arm its..."

"Healed, yeah I know. The ninja came here last night and said he felt bad that it happened."

"Now isn't that just sweet? Did he want anything in return?"

"No, just wants me to be careful." Randy replied, his mouth forming into a smile as he smelled pancakes. His mom put a plate of them in front of him, the pancakes checkered with chocolate chips and drowned in syrup.

"These look good mom," He took a huge bite, "What's the occasion."

"Well, now we get to celebrate that your arms healed, I also received a promotion at work." Randy froze and looked at her. His mother worked in McFist Industries, she was a designer for different products. This included the Robo apes and Randy could only Imagine what would come out of this.

"Okay." Randy finally said quietly.

"I decided to take it since its slightly better pay. I also would like for you to get a little more for the Game Hole." She concluded.

"Mom, you know I can't take that. We need it for more important things." Randy told her looking up.

'We were fine before and nothing will change. I still want you to have fun, you're a teen, just like your friends. I don't want you to miss out."

"Fine, so... What will you be doing?" Randy finally asked.

"I don't know, they're moving me and Mort to a secret project. We work well in designing robots, together at least." She said. Randy stopped eating and looked at his mom. Secret Project? Did she mean...

"I tell you, your pancakes fill me up." Randy told her. He only had a couple bites left, so he pushed his plate away and got up. He grabbed his wallet and started to leave.

"I put some money in the bag for Greg's honey. Enjoy your day." She yelled.

"I will, love you!" Randy yelled as he made his way towards Howard's house. The two had planned on meeting with Debby and Theresa to hang out. Also for Randy to keep his top scores on the games, but that was unsaid.

"Yo, Randy!" Howard yelled as Randy walked up to his best bros house. Theresa was sitting on his porch rail and Debby leaning on it, "Your arm's okay?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, the Ninja healed it."

"That's surprising, usually he keeps to himself." Debby said walking down and hugging Randy.

"He said he felt sorry." Randy replied, "Come on, its chilly out here. I want to get to Greg's and beat you all at the games." Theresa giggled at this and the four made their way down to Greg's Game Hole. Randy had made sure his wallet was in his pocket as the four walked through the front doors Greg stopped them, he was holding a clipboard.

"Eh, I choose Randy."

"Huh? For what?" Randy asked.

"To test one of my new games. It's a physical one, sword fighting." Randy's eyes brightened at this, "I just thought that you would want to try it out, I've seen you come out of the gym a lot, so..."

"Thanks Greg." Randy told him giving him a fist bump as they walked in.

"You work out?" Debby asked in a skeptical voice, "I can see you working there, but not working out."

Randy looked at her in amusement, "No I work out, I have been since halfway through our sophomore year."

"Really?" Theresa asked, "How come we haven't noticed?"

"He wears the jacket." Howard called from the snack bar.

Randy laughs at this, "Yeah, and look up there." All of the games' top scores were posted and all of them except for one had Randy at the top score. The other had Howard at the top, there was one more that was empty. Randy looked at them proudly, his eyes shining.

"You actually do have the top score." Debby said in awe, a slight smirk on her face.

"And I plan to get the top score in the sword fighting one too."

Theresa looked at him, "I hope you do." She smiled and Randy could feel his face blush at this. ' _Her smile._ ' He thought to himself. He felt his legs start to become jelly. He walked over to the snack bar where Howard was and he had to grab onto the table.

"You've got it bad, man." Greg said getting the two nachos.


	3. The Game

Randy looked down at the Shinai in his hand, a small antenna was attached to the bottom of it. McFist's symbol glowed brightly on the hilt. The japanese words dancing around in his head, tsuka, the hilt. He sighed as the armor glowed with green veins running along it, the McFist symbol on its front, 'The bōgu shouldn't have this on it.' Randy thought to himself sneering. This was obviously a trap Randy decided after seeing the gear. He couldn't disappoint his friends, how else would he become cool? Randy smirked at the thought, he had given up on that last school year.

Randy looked at his opponent, he had taken off his mask and was in the process of taking off his armor, "Why not make this more interesting?" He said throwing the gloves away. The guy was a teen, maybe about Randy's age, his hair was blonde on the edge and crimson in the middle. Randy could hear the clack of boots as he made his way towards Randy. He whispered to the teen, "Come on, don't you want to make this more interesting? Show me what the Ninja of Norrisville has." Randy felt his stomach drop, who was this kid? How did he know who he was? Randy took off the armor, Greg looked on with a smile on his face.

The two of them quickly readied their swords, the two shuffled around and then Randy narrowly dodged as the teen swiped at him. It went on for a couple minutes, jab, dodge, parry, slice. Randy grinned as their swords met in the middle the teen leaning in closely, "Come on. I know you have better moves." He said tauntingly. Randy pushed a little harder and sent the teen flying back, he sent his sword down towards the teens head and stopped before it hit his head. The crowd cheered as greg walked up onto stage and pulled up Randy's arm, signaling that he had won. The teen on the ground smiled and got up, he shook Randy's hand and pulled him in closer. "A robot will attack in a moment, be prepared." He whispered and walked off, Greg showing no indication he heard him. Randy gave Greg the sword and joined his friends, Randy greeted them and they congratulated him on his victory.

"Man, that kid looked tuff." Theresa said, hugging Randy.

Randy mumbled a quick thanks, his face very quickly turning red.

"Dude, since when could you fight like that?" Howard asked his best friend, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, where did you learn to fight like that?" Debby asked, not in her usual reporter voice, which surprised Randy. Randy thought about the many late nights in the Nomicon, him training to use his weapons correctly and not just swing them around. "I have a teacher that helps me out." Randy said scratching the back of his head.

"Well yeah, but who?" Debby asked.

Randy smiled and stuck his tongue out at her. She groaned and Theresa gave a little giggle that made Randy's stomach flutter.

"So, what now?" Howard asked, his hand reaching for his drink.

Randy thought about it for a minute, "Well, we came here to play games, so let's do that. So I can beat you all at them."

Theresa's eyes lit up, "Is that a challenge?" The two smiled at each other and ran off. Debby and Howard looked at each other and sighed.

"How long until one of them finds someone else?" Howard asked.

Debby looked at him, "Probably never, the two are to awkward to say it to each other and they like each other to much to find someone else."

"How come Theresa hasn't made a move?"

"To awkward, she also doesn't think Randy likes her."

"Is she blind?" Howard asked sighing.

"What's Randy's excuse."

Howard looked down and thought about it for a moment, "I don't know, I have an Idea, but he hasn't told me outright."

"What's your idea?"

"Randy has a job, I can't say what. He thinks it will get in the way of his relationship."

"Why can't you say?" Debbie asked looking hurt, after all, he was her boyfriend.

Howard sighed, "It's not my place to tell." Debbie didn't look like she was happy but accepted the explanation. The two were about to get up when a crash sounded from across the arcade. Howard looked in horror as a robot smashed through the wall. It was different from the other robots though, it was more humanoid, instead of hands it had pistons that it was beating into the ground. On one of them, cracks shot out from the point of impact, green and purple smoke emitting from them. Debbie and Howard yelled out as they saw that Theresa was in the way of one. What the two didn't expect was Randy pushing her out of the way and getting flung halfway across the arcade. Instead of sliding and not getting up Randy flipped and landed on his feet. The robot made a buzzing sound. Its eyes burning a green and purple, it said, "Target locked, eliminate." Randy got into a ready stance, the robot pushed down with it's pistons and shot forward towards Randy. Randy ducked down as the robot sailed over.

Compartments in the robot's back opened and it shot out different knives. Some of them grazing Randy as he tried to dodge.

"I swear McFist, if you kill my friend." Howard whispered as Debby and Theresa dragged him off.

"Why is it after Randy?" Debby yelled over the other people running around.

Howard grit his teeth, "I don't fucking know." He yelled at Randy, "Don't you die Cunningham!"

Randy smirked and picked up one of the knives, he held it in his hand as the robot charged again. As it passed Randy shot out his arm and the knife stuck into the robot's arm. It charged outside out into the crowd. Randy twisted the knife and sparks shot from the arm. Cartoon arrows pointed towards the other one, a cartoon knife joined in and made a slicing motion. Randy brought the knife down and cut through the other arm. He then brought it up trying to hit the head, the robot dodged and headbutted Randy. Randy hit the pavement dropping the knife, the robot then tried to pound his head into Randy again, but Howard grabbed him before that happened. The robot looked up and then ran off, some people recording the last moments of the fight on their phones.

"Man, this is going on your sister's show, isn't it?" Randy asked Howard.

"You're screwed Cunningham."

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter. What do you think of the new character? Friend or foe? Who sent the robot? Review if anything is wrong with this chapter or if you have critiques or ideas.**


	4. Samurai

Randy walked down the sidewalk, a smile gracing his face. Howard had decided to ditch him and go drop Debbie off at her house, this wasn't what made Randy so happy. He was left alone with Theresa and the two actually got to talk without the other two butting in. Randy practically skipped as he rounded the corner leading to his house, sighing happily as he walks up his porch steps. "You look happy." Someone was sitting on his steps, Randy looked up and saw the guy from the gamehole.

"You?" Randy asked getting ready to fight.

The guy looked taken back, "Yeah me, you are Randy right?"

"Why do you want to know?" Randy asked, he reached into his pocket and ran his finger over the soft fabric of the Ninja mask.

"Well honestly, I already know who you are. You're Randall Cunningham, the current Ninja of Norrisville."

Randy was taken back, "How do you…"

The teen looked at Randy and gave a wolfish smile, "All apart of the job." Randy looked confused, "I'm a Samurai, well currently a Ronin. I was hoping on finding a master in you. The Nomicon had sent for me."

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about," Randy pleaded, "I don't even know what a Nomicon i-"

The teen interrupted him, "It's not befitting to lie Randy. I can sense the masks powers."

"Aw come on, can you really?"

His smile grew wider, "Nope."

Randy groaned, his arms falling to his sides, he took out the mask and looked at it. Before either teen could say anything a pounding was heard. Cracks appeared between the two and howls echoed across the neighborhood. Randy put on the mask and felt the comforting tightness of the Ninja suit. A blinding light made him cover his eyes, when it dimmed he saw a weird sight. Where the teen stood was a person wearing a black leather trench coat, adorned at his side was a katana and a wakizashi. His head was covered by a hood and his face covered by a pure white Oni mask. The outfit gave Randy the creeps, he started walking forward, finger pressing the katana forward. His military like boots clacking against the pavement, "Think you can keep up?" He asked, voice slightly muffled.

Randy laughed, "I should be asking you that."

Before them stood multiple purple and green wolves, smoke curling off of them and in the middle stood the robot Randy nearly destroyed just hours before. The teen brought out his katana and charged into battle. Randy brought out a chain sickle and charged after him.

 **I had wrote this to replace the chapter where I finally introduced Pheonix, this goes with out saying, all rights go to disney as I do not own RC9GN.**


	5. Who?

Randy sliced at the robot and took its right arm off while the samurai attacked the mist like minions. The creatures dissolved and the mist flew into the robot seeming to make it stronger, it was a balance act. The ninja sliced through the second arm and made the robot stagger back, it's glowing eyes seemingly filled with hate. Mist poured from the remains of the arms and started to solidify into actual objects. Randy stepped backed and was joined by his mysterious new friend.

"Any Ideas?" The samurai asked.

Randy scoffed, "None, got any magic up your sleeve?"

"Not in my sleeve." Randy could hear the joking tone in his voice and prepared his _Ninja Rage_ as he dubbed it years ago. He felt the nice sensation as his suit changed to a fiery red, Randy glanced at his samurai friend who seemed to have stopped. His arms were raised and fire flew from them. He charged at the robot and sliced his arm across it, leaving three gashes in it's metal body. Randy charged as well and sent a fireball at the robot and watched it go through without resistance. A hole was where it's chest used to be, the robot fell and it started to shake before it exploded, leaving nothing. The samurai returned to his normal form and Randy did the same, deactivating the Ninja Rage and taking off the mask.

"Well, that was fun." The samurai said patting Randy on the shoulder. "I'm Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you Phoenix. Randy." Randy Replied shaking his hand. The two walked up the steps to Randy's house and sat down. The two sat in silence before Randy's phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered, "Hey, what's up Resa? What do you mean howard asked you to call me? Is everything okay?" He motioned for Phoenix to follow him and he ran down the road.

When Randy and Phoenix stopped outside of Theresa's house, they were greeted by a weird sight. Nothing. Nothing seemed to be wrong until he ran up and knocked on the door frantically. The door opened by itself and Randy walked in, his fists up and ready. Phoenix took a knife out of his pocket and held it up in defense. "Theresa?" Randy yelled into the house.

"Cunningham!" The two heard from upstairs.

Randy's eyes widened, "Howard? Is everything okay?"

"Just get up he-" Howards voice was cut off and Randy and Phoenix ran up the stairs. Once they got up there they saw every door closed. The door at the very end of the hall had green and purple mist spewing from it, so the duo went and kicked it in. Inside they found Theresa, Howard and Debbie all suspended by stank. In front of them sat a girl who looked vaguely familiar to Randy. She wore a plain blue shirt, a black jacket over it. Beneath that was a skirt and red shoes. She had the weirdest belt and necklace, a green pearl belt and purple pearl necklace.

"Randall," She purred, her voice monotone. "How nice of you to join us.

Randy grabbed the knife from Phoenix and pointed it at the girl, "Who are you?"

"Maybe this will make you remember." She smirked and her clothes transformed into a sailor uniform.

Randy looked at her, "No."

"Randy? You know her?" Debbie asked, she sounded pissed.

"How did you get out?" Randy half yelled. "I trapped you in the Land of Shadows!"

The sorceress smiled proudly, "I got out in one of the many escape routes. Just for you ninja."

Theresa and Debbie looked at Randy in shock, never in their wildest dreams would they expect Randy of all people to be the ninja.

"Let them go." Randy growled with enough ferocity to send chills up everyone's spine.

"As you wish." Everyone dropped to the floor and the sorceress disappeared. The two girls got up hesitantly. Before they could say anything, Phoenix rushed up to them and tapped their foreheads. The two girls fell knocked out,

"They won't remember a thing." He tapped Debbie on the head again and she disappeared. "They'll wake up in a few minutes and howard, she's just at her place." Howard looked ready to kill Phoenix who turned to Randy, "Now if you excuse me, I think I used up to much power." He promptly fell on the floor passed out.


End file.
